


Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 1 : The Troubles Begin !

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: The Yabakune girls  by setting Center and Nezumi up, are determinated to destroy both of Majijo main girls.  Double time, double form but... when everything turns bad, fortunately old graduates are here  to save  the  family !





	Majisuka Gakuen Universe part 1 : The Troubles Begin !

Center in trouble, captured by Yabakune’s gang.

 

Snake : Finally this is our Majijo hunt !

Candy : We caught a big fish who’s so weak hahahahaha !!

Rookie : She’s gonna cry and call her mama, hahahaha !!!

Amon : SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH !!!!

Kaibun : What do we do with her ?!

Gekkou : Tss. Let’s give her more pain, as she’s a ‘Majijo OG’ ! I’d say she’s a ‘Majijo Loser’ instead !!

Center : Hehehe… You are Yabakune’s New Gen, right..? You guys are the worst… You’re just a bunch of cunts…

Gekkou : Wanna see who is the real cunt here ???!!!

Gekkou ready to hit Center but Head stops her with a look.

Head walking slowly towards Center.

Center : You think you can scare me like that ?! You’re not impressing anyone, bitch !!

Head : Tell me… (hitting Center in the stomach)

Center : AAARGH..!!! GGG…!!

Rookie : Hear that ?? She’s in pain !!!

Candy : Too baaaaad hahahaha !!! What a loser !!

Amon : You’re done girl.

Kaibun : It’s time to show her her gift…

Snake : Let’s finish this !!

Gekkou : Majijo’s time is over !! Alright, Corner…

Center : Hey it’s ‘Center’, you cunt !!! Etch it in your fuckin brain !!

Gekkou : Well anyway. Corner, Center… there’s no difference and it means nothing to me ! You’re such a piece of crap. So… what are you gonna do now, huh ?! Don’t you feel lonely ?!

Center : Seriously you got a problem. I’m not Salt, so go get glasses idiot !!!

Head : You’re strong. But… not as strong as us.

Center : Hahaha… aaaah, Yabakune hasn’t changed at all, old or new generation you all suck.

Head : Really ?

Center : AAAAAAAARGH..!!!!

Head : Majijo is the one who sucks actually. Cause they have 2 members in trouble.

Amon : Come, bring her !

Snake : What do you think of this ?

Nezumi : C..Center…

Center : Nezumi ???!!! Wait, no !!! What… what’s the…

Kaibun : Looks like you’re not so tough right now !!

Candy and Rookie : She’s gonna cryyyyyyy !!!! Hahahahahaha !!!!!!!

Center : What’s the meaning of this ??!! Leave her alone !!!!

Snake : Ok. (She hits Nezumi)

Amon : Hey, little rat… looks like history repeats itself ! You were beaten before, right ? What do you think, Center ?! You saved her once but we let you know that times have changed, we’re stronger than our seniors.

Center : Bitches..!! (Gekkou hits Center) GRAAAAAAAAAAAHH…!!!

Gekkou : You haven’t changed at all, we told you that you can’t win anymore ! Are you retarded ?!

Nezumi : Leave Center alone or I swear I..

Candy : What ?! You’ll kill us ?! Hahahahaha !!! Majijo can’t do anything anymore, they’re all good to death !

Rookie : Wait, they’re all dead aren’t they ?? Hahahahaha !!! All losers, they can’t even protect a legacy !!

Nezumi : Tss. You’re not able to suck a man so suck your fuckin candy and shut up !!

Candy and Rookie hit Nezumi.

Snake : Hey, Nezumi-san, what’s better in life ? Suckin or being sucked ?! Tell us, we all wanna know your story !!

Kaibun : This girl pisses me off.

Amon : Yeah, we need to finish them.

Amon looking at Head, waiting for instructions.

Head : Beat her.

Candy grabs Nezumi while Rookie hits her.

Nezumi : GGG..!!! AARH..!! GOUARGH..!!!

Center : Nezumi !!!!!! Leave her alone, bitches !!!!! You’re all cowards !!!!!

All the Yabakune girls excepted Gekkou and Head, hit Nezumi.

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAARRGH..!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Nezumiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the girls suddenly stop.

Amon rips off Nezumi’s ribbon.

Amon : It smells like the rat… Majijo’s rat ! Smells good….

Nezumi : Bitch, don’t touch my stuff with your dirty Yabakune’s hands !!!

Kaibun : Center, you seemed to be tough earlier but looks like Nezumi is your weakness… hehehe !

Head : (and her famous smile) And that’s what we planned…. Do it.

Center : Wait, what are you… NO !!!!! NEZUMI !!!!!!

Amon starting to kiss Nezumi.

Amon : Let me taste you…. mmm….

Nezumi : Hmmph..!!!!

Rookie : Hahahahaha !!!!

Candy : Hey, here, suck my candy NEZUMI-SAN !!!! Hahahahaha !!!!

They’re all kissing Nezumi and the girl can’t defend herself.

Center : NO !!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!! NEZUMI !!!!!!!!! NEZUMIII NOOOOO !!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH HER !!!!!! PLEAASE..!!!

Center crying but all the Yabakune girls were laughing, clapping.

Head : What’s wrong, Center ? Feeling uncomfortable ? Fuckin the girlfriend, it’s fuckin good….

Center : NOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO DON’T DO THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Don’t touch me you bastards !!!!!!

Kaibun : Who wants to start ?

Snake : Me ! Don’t worry Nezumi…. everything is gonna be alright….

Gekkou : MAJIJO IS FUCKED UP HAHAHAHA !!!!!

Amon : NO ONE CAN SAVE THEM !!!!

Yabakune girls hit Nezumi again.

Nezumi : AAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEURARK !!!!!!! KOF KOF..!!!!

Center : NEZUMIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : Do it !

Yabakune girls taking Nezumi’s clothes off.

Center : NOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DO IT TO ME INSTEAD !!!!! LET HER GO…!!

Nezumi : C..Center…!! (Tears coming out) I love you…

Center : THIS IS UNFAIR !!!!!!!! NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOOOOOOON’T…!!!!

Gekkou : That’s what I said, you’re feeling lonely idiot ! You’re jealous ?! Wanna share her pain ?!

Head kicks Center in the face.

Center : BEURARRRK..!!!! GRAAAAAAHHH…!!!!!!

Head takes off Center’s clothes.

Head : I wanna taste you too…. you don’t mind, right….? (Kissing Center)

Nezumi : CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!! NO !!!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH HER !!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT’S GOING TOO FAR !!!!!!!!!!! DAMN..!!!!! LET ME…!!!

Amon : SHUT UP FUCKIN RAT !!!!!!

Nezumi : AAAAAAAARRRGH..!!!!!!!!! KOF KOF BEURARK..!!!!

Center : NEZUMI !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Center…!! Hehehe… I think… this is the 2nd time that I can’t win a fight… in my life…

Center : Nezumi, I’m sorry…!! I wanna protect you…

Nezumi : I’m the one who can’t protect you… I’m… such a loser…

Center : That’s not true..!! I love you !!!

Amon : How romantic they are, oooooooooh ! So, who’s playing the tough one ? We all wanna know !

Yabakune girls hit Nezumi again.

Center : HONEEEEEEYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH HER ASSHOLES !!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PAF POF BOM !!!!!!!!

Amon : What the..???!!! GET HER !!!!!

Center : NOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO, DON’T TOUCH ME…!!!! STOP !!!!!! STOP !!!!!!!! NO !!!!!

Nezumi : CENTER !!!!!!!!!!! CENTER, NO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekkou : You’re jealous too ??!! Damn it…

Gekkou biting Center’s neck.

Center : AAAAAAH…!!! GAAAAH…

Nezumi : CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekkou : Mmm…. you’re so good Center…. I can understand why she chose you…. (kissing Center)

Nezumi : C..Center…!! GG..!!!! GRRR..!!!!

Gekkou : Hey, Nezumi the rat, looks like your girlfriend is mine now…. mmm…. HAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Head : And in a few seconds we’ll give her gift…. she deserves a great one, so we’ll do our best to please her….

Nezumi : STOP THAT YABAKUNEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head showing 2 fingers, smiling.

Center : DON’T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : Arh, I was so close… She doesn’t like to be touched by some strangers. Don’t worry, we’ll respect your choice then.

Gekkou : Alright !

BANG !!!!!!

Nezumi : CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi ran to Center who was bleeding.

Center : Ho… Honey…!! I’m… it’s the end… I love you, Nezumi… (Center closing her eyes)

Nezumi : NO NO NOOO !!!!! CENTER, HEY !!!!! BABY !!!!!!! IT CAN’T BE…!!! HANG IN THERE !!!!!

Center opening her eyes, smiling, seriously injured.

Center : You know, honey… I’m so happy to have met you… you made me happy…

Nezumi : Stop baby, don’t talk !! Hang in there..!!! You’re not gonna die !!!! I love you Center, I need you..!!! I NEED YOU CENTER !!!!!!

Nezumi’s tears coming out.

Center : You know… sometimes you need to survive for the one you love… even if she’s killed… you need to stand for her… it’s okay honey… we’ll be together again, soon… come here…

Center kissing Nezumi.

Nezumi : Baby… I’m always with you..!!! Save your strength…!!

Center (smiling, tears coming out too) Yeah, see you later honey…

Nezumi : CENTER !!!!!! NO !!!!!!! OPEN YOUR EYES !!!!!!!!! PLEASE BABY OPEN YOUR EYES !!!!!!!

Kaibun : She’s dead, it’s too late.

Nezumi : IT CAN’T BE TRUE !!!!!!!!! NOOO…!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO CENNNNTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU CAAAAAAAN’T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi crying and screaming in pain, Center in her arms.

Snake : Aaah, looks like the romantic part is over ! Now, it’s crying time !

Candy : MAJIJO… THEY’RE ALL GONE !!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!

Rookie : MAJIJO IS A SCHOOL FULL OF PATHETIC LOSERS !!!!!! AH NO, FULL OF DEAD PEOPLE, HAHAHAHA !!!!!!!

Head : Good job, Gekkou. Let’s go, bring her with us.

Nezumi : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Yabakune are going back to their place with Nezumi as their prisoner……………………. but guys, the story just begins, let us take a brief look at it, double time :

Gekkou : Hey, Nezumi the rat, looks like your girlfriend is mine now…. mmm…. HAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Head : And in a few seconds we’ll give her gift…. she deserves a great one, so we’ll do our best to please her….

Nezumi : STOP THAT YABAKUNEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head showing 2 fingers, smiling.

Center : DON’T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : You’re fucked, hehehe !

(Majijo’s well famous background fighting music from the 1st season playing)

PAF !!!! BOM !!!!

Sado : What the fuck are you planning to do ?!

Nezumi : S-Sado-san ??!!

Center : Sado ???!!!

Sado : Hey. Guess I showed up just in time… (famous smile) How funny it is, similar story before…

Amon : What’s that ????!!!! Who the fuck is this cunt ???!!!

Sado giving her an icy stare.

Kaibun : W..Wait !! Isn’t she… Majijo’s old vice boss from the previous Rappappa generation ??!!

Snake : A…Ah..!! The one who beat our seniors alongside with Maeda Atsuko before ???

Rookie : No way..!!!

Candy : Wait, I thought they were all dead !!!!

Gekkou : The dead have returned to life now ?! What a fuckin joke !

Amon : Oh damn it..!! It can’t be true… grr !!! Majijooo !!!!

Head : Hm. She hurt me…

Sado : (smiling) Tss ! Yabakune… they definitely never change ! Hey bitches… we, Majijo’s Old Gen have graduated, we never were dead ! I’m offended. We have a life you know ! And you little bitch, this ‘cunt’ is called Sado and you’d better etch it in your head !

Center : Sado-san, what are you doing here ??!!

Nezumi : I think this is the 1st time that I’m glad a Majijo graduate saves me…

Sado : Majijo’s instinct brought me here. The New Gen are unable to act ! What a shame, really. Well, anyway… can you stand up ?? Hm… you can breathe Nezumi, you don’t have to say ‘thank you’. Guess you’re feeling better this way ! It’s the usual Nezumi, right ?

Teasing smiles between Nezumi and Sado meaning everything.

Nezumi : (smiling) Exactly, I’m too proud for these kind of things. In life, it’s better not to lose face !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this part, guys !


End file.
